20 Leauges Under The Sea - A Fallout 4 Story
by ATerrariaBoi
Summary: One day The Sole Survivor (Nate) finds Raiders who talk of a underwater Vault. A distress signal tells Nate of a accident in that very same Vault. And a Raider Boss by the name of Deadeye seeks what's inside. What happened in the Vault 90? What dark secrets does it house? And what treasures hide in this steel coffin? [Rated T for Mild Language, Violence, and Grotesque Descriptions]
1. Chapter 1: Sam

Author's Note:

If you don't search up cut content, or you don't dig through Fallout 4's game files. This story is based off of the scraped quest, 20 Leagues Under The Sea. This is my own representation of that quest. Meaning not everything is accurate to the original plan for the quest.

Also this has a bit of In-game Logic (Weapon stats, Unique Weapons or Armor, Quests, etc.) and some Real World Logic (If you're shot in the head you die, no reloading, etc.) And with that in mind please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 - Sam**

The Sole Survivor was walking down the road when he noticed Raiders, watching over the ocean. But before he shot a bullet, he heard a conversation between Raiders.

"Have 'ya heard what's been going on with the **Boss**." the Male Raider said

"No, what's been happening?" the Female Raider asked

"Boss's been goin' crazy trying to find that **Vault**." the Raider said

"Vault, what the-" Nate Whispered before being cut off by the Raider

"Did you hear that?" the Raider said as she pulled out a Assault Rifle

Nate pulled out a Laser Pistol and started to fire.

"Oof!" the Raider yelled as he was shot in the arm.

"Ah!" then again when he was shot in the head and killed.

"You-you killed him!" the Raider yelled as a hail of bullets flew all over the place from the Raider's Assault Rifle

Nate jumped behind a wall but he had 3 or 4 bullets put into him.

"Geez, man." Nate said as he stuck a Stimpak into his arm

"Take this!" Nate threw a Frag Grenade and it blew the Raider into the water

"Whoooooa!" the Raider yelled as she fell into the water, Nate heard a loud crack from the water. The Raider's neck snapped.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning" Nate said looking over the water

"Ruff!"

"Dogmeat! There you are!" Nate said as he pet Dogmeat

"You find anything for me?"

Dogmeat looked behind him and grabbed a bag of caps, covered in blood.

"Good job! Where'd you find it?"

Dogmeat pointed his nose at the Mole Rat chunks behind him.

"Eww…"

"Well, still, good job!"

Nate went over to the body of one of the Raiders. And next to him, was a blood covered note.

"Jon,

I want you to patrol the area around the **Underwater Vault**. Make sure no one gets in. And Jon, if I catch you blabbing about our plans again I will have your head on a platter! Capiche?

\- Deadeye"

"Underwater Vault?" Nate said confused

Nate's Pip-Boy picked up a signal, called Vault 90 Distress Call

The audio was quite staticky and was hard to hear

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help! The Vault door is breaking and water is slowly filling the room! Somebody said they saw giant claws ripping through the door! Whatever the heck it is, please, send help!"

"_THIS IS A AUTOMATED MESSAGE. A MARKER IS BEING UPLOADED TO YOUR DEVICE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE. PLEASE GO TO-_"

The machine's voice cut off and instead a prerecorded played and said: "Vault 90"

The machines voice came on again "-THANK YOU_._"

"Well, looks like we got some people to save." Nate looked at Dogmeat

They followed the maker, but on the way they found about 4 Raiders all with either Combat Shotguns or Hunting Rifles patrolling the perimeter.

"These don't look like the usual Raiders. Best to be careful boy." Nate whispered to Dogmeat

Dogmeat didn't listen at all and he ran straight ahead and grabbed a Raider by the neck. He broke the Raider's neck and bit another Raider's arm.

"It's crazy! Put it down!" said a Raider which had Metal Armor instead of the normal leather, presumably the one of the bosses.

"Or not." Nate said as he grabbed a Hunting Rifle off a Raider's Corpse.

"He's got the **Pip-Boy**! Grab it! But don't damage the Pip-Boy or you'll all suffer for it!" the Raider Boss said

"Ah, my head! 'Ya stupid mutt! Get off of me!" yelled the Raider that had Dogmeat on his arm. He shot Dogmeat

"(Whine!)" Dogmeat yelled

"Get away from him!" Nate yelled as he took a Shotgun out

He leaped on a car, jumped in the air, and shot the Raider in the chest.

"Oof..." the dying Raider whispered as he lay to the ground

"Good job, you killed the weaklings… You feel good about yourself, honey?" The Raider Boss said

Nate Stimpak'ed Dogmeat

"Maybe, wanna crack my head open and find out?" Nate said, taunting the Raider Boss

"You might… wanna be careful… **Sam**… He's very powerful…" the dying Raider said

"Are you doubting my fighting skills? I think I've heard enough out of you." Sam grabbed a machete and slit the dying Raider's throat

" *Heh *Heh *Heh, are you ready, **Killer**?" Sam said

"I think so." Nate said

"Perfect." Sam said with a smile

She charged toward Nate but he moved out of the way and shot her in the arm.

"Ah!" Sam yelled

She turned around and managed to cut Nate's arm.

"Ow! Dogmeat get her!" Nate yelled. He laid against a wall as he injected a Stimpak into his arm.

Dogmeat jumped in the air but was slashed by Sam's Machete.

"(Whine!)"

"Aw, what's the matter Dogmeat? Feelin' lonely? I can fix that,-" She said with a smile

"-do me a favor, mutt, say hello to the boys for me, will 'ya?"

Sam lifted up the machete to kill Dogmeat but before she could do it Nate shot her in the back.

She gasped for air, the bullet had pierced her lungs.

"How do bad guys always forget about the people behind them?"

Sam stared at the sky, then at Nate.

"I… will NOT… die... from the likes of you!" she said with her dying breath

She looked to the left and grabbed a pistol that lay next to her, almost as if this was planned, then, shot herself in the head.

"Well that's one way to go out."

"You alright, boy?" Nate said as he Stimpak'ed Dogmeat

"Ruff!" Dogmeat said

Nate searched the body of Sam, and found, Sam's Machete which does 34 damage and makes the enemy bleed.

He also found a note on her body.

"Sam,

The Vault is located behind the Museum of Witchcraft. I heard there is some crazy good loot I that place ready for the takin'. When I give the Okay Signal, you and your team will meet with Me, Mark, and Ava.

We need to find some dynamite to blow that Vault door open. We could use a Pip-Boy to get in, but nobody's seen one of those things for two-hundred years!

\- Deadeye"

Nate knew the names Mark and Ava. He had heard stories form settments he owned about the evil Raider duo. Committing genocide on entire settlements because someone owed them a couple hundred Caps. But he had never heard that they were in cahoots with anybody named Deadeye.

"Behind the Museum of Witchcraft, eh?" Nate said

"Let's head on over boy!" Nate said as he raced to the Museum


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Chapter 2 - B****etrayal**

Nate walked continued his journey to Vault 90. Nate was near to the Vault when he heard a gunshot. He leaped towards the cracked road.

"Where is the boss!? We've been waiting here for hours!" one of the Raider Bosses said

"Don't know, I'll call 'em on the walkie." one of the Raider Bosses said

Nate then recognized the voice. It was **Mark** and **Ava**. They had attacked Nate's Settlements more than a few times, Nate won all the battles of course.

Ava had long purple hair, and blood on her leather armor, which had more than a few scratches and burns.

Mark, on the other hand, was tidy and had a lot of tactical modifications to his metal armor. Like his shoulder blades were literally blades! And it had pockets for holding more items.

"Uh… Hey Boss, Ava is getting pretty worked up over here. We wanted to know when you were gonna get here." Mark said

"Oh yeah, about that. You know that share of the treasure I said you get. Well it turns out that there isn't enough loot to go around."

Ava was furious.

"What!? You backstabbing son-of-a-" Ava yelled

"Oh, and that dynamite you got for me? Well… You'll see in a minute. Never needed it, I always had a Pip-Boy. I killed a Vault Dweller awhile back and stole his Pip-Boy." Deadeye said

"That traitor! I told you we should've kill him right then and there! But you said, "Oh he'll be able to help us, blah blah blah! We can betray him later!". Looks like we waited a little too long!" Ava said

"Wait… he said something about the dynamite…" Mark said

Just then, out of the sky, long sticks of dynamite fell out of the sky, ends lit. Light reflecting off of it, blinding Nate a bit.

Nate grabbed Dogmeat by his fur and jumped behind a stack of cinder blocks and ducked.

"Ava! Watch-" Mark was cut short, as the explosion of the dynamite killed both him and Ava

"Woah!" Nate exclaimed, dirt and rock falling of his face.

Nate looked above the cinder block to see the damage, he looked at the sky to see what had dropped the dynamite.

There was a man in a Vertibird with a literal ton of dynamite in the Vertibird, wearing simple Leather Armor and Long Johns.

With a scruffy beard full of dust and a Biker's Helmet to protect his head from the big chunks of Earth flying towards his face.

He looked around but luckily didn't see Nate.

"Area's clear, the targets are dead, repeat the targets are dead." the man said

The man then flew off into the distance.

Huge clouds of dirt and dust were made as a result of the explosion, making it hard to breath.

Nate went to check what remained of the two and he found them, Mark and Ava, some of the most feared Raiders in the Commonwealth, taken out in one fell swoop.

Their eyes grey and dead. Their mouths hang open, their expressions still the same as when the dynamite dropped, and it would stay that way forever.

On their body's he found some ammo and Mark's Tactical Armor.

Which had a Ballistic Damage Resistance of 60 and a Energy Resistance of 80. And the Unique Armor Mod, "Tactical", which gave a 40% Damage increase when bashing, and +80 Carry Weight.

"Sweet!" Nate said. He put the armor on over his flimsy old Vault 111 Jumpsuit.

He walked towards the water when his Pip-Boy started to make a very high pitched sound.

"Ah, oh Jesus!"

Nate smacked his Pip-Boy a couple of times till his Pip-Boy said something.

"_YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT, VAULT 90. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME._"

"What? No I'm-" Nate realized that since the water was right in front of him he was most likely below the Vault.

"Hey, Dogmeat. Can 'ya swim?" Nate asked Dogmeat, who was confused

Nate ate a Mirelurk Cake, and he jumped in the water, and then Dogmeat knew what he ment.

Dogmeat jumped in and he and Nate swam about **60 **miles down, or about **20 Leagues **down the ocean when he finally found the Vault.

It was covered in Seaweed and Barnacles, and most of the paint was chipped off from all the debris hitting the Vault door. And had the big number "90" on the front.

The most worrying thing about all this, was that there was a giant hole in the Vault door...


	3. Chapter 3: Too Late

**Chapter 3 - Too Late**

**Author Talk: For anyone reading my Undertale fanfiction (The Cataclysmic Cave-in) there'll be a hiatus for a bit because this is meant to be a short be a short story (Which is why there is more packed into one chapter then most of my other stories) so it'll be ending soon (Next couple of chapters).**

**Also I planning to make a Fallout 3 story about Paradise Falls, so stay tuned for that. After those two stories are out of the way I'll be continuing on both the The Cataclysmic Cave-in and The Wasteland Survival Guide: Commonwealth Edition**

**Just wanted to let y'all know!**

Nate swam over to the Vault door but from behind him came a Mirelurk.

"Scree!" the Mirelurk yelled as it's giant claw sank deep into Nates armor and eventually, his skin.

"Ow!" Nate yelled

But in this moment, Nate was helpless. He can't pull out a gun because he's in water, he be to slow. And he couldn't swim back to the surface because he was 60 miles underwater!

In that moment he swam into the Vault and the Dogmeat followed, and so did the Mirelurk.

Inside he was in a deep hole and the water only filled to the top of the hole.

He smelled not sea water, but something else.

He saw a ladder climbing to the top of the Vault. He quickly ran up the ladder but not to long after he remembered Dogmeat.

"Dogmeat! Uhh…" Nate couldn't think of anything in the moment and jumped down and ended up killing the Mirelurk when he fell on top on it.

He grabbed Dogmeat and threw him up on to the top. It wasn't very tall only a little taller than the Vault door, so he threw Dogmeat about 8 feet in the air, which was no easy feat.

But Nate had 7 Strength so it wasn't very hard.

"Sorry, Dogmeat!" Nate yelled to Dogmeat

He climbed the ladder and laid on the floor. Dogmeat licked his face.

"Hahaha! Thanks boy." Nate said

Nate pet Dogmeat but looked at the left wall because he heard the scitter, scatter of Mirelurk.

Nate stood up and took out his Pump Action Shotgun and loaded it.

He quickly realized that was a mistake as it made a very loud sound alerting them of Nate's presence.

"Oh, God." Nate said

Luckily, it was just 2 Softshell Mirelurks but he still had to be careful.

One came up to Nate and tried to jab him with it's claw but Nate went into V.A.T.S. and shot the Softshell Mirelurk 2 times in the head and killed it.

The other was attacking Dogmeat but he managed to knock it over and he jumped on it, biting it's face.

Green blood splattered everywhere and the Softshell Mirelurk's face looked disgusting afterward with a eyeball half out of its socket, and it entire face looking like a twisted version of what it was before.

All smushed and chunks of its face missing.

Nate walked up some stairs and walked on the platform and reminded Nate of when he was in Vault 101.

He saw where the man who had the Pip-Boy should be and where they would hand you the Vault Suit.

"What's this?" Nate walked to the table

He found a Vault 90 Jumpsuit. Which gave +15 Ballistic Damage Resistance and +10 Energy Resistance.

"Cool!" Nate said

To his left he found a door and opened it. Inside he found a hallway and at the end was a door, and halfway into the hallway and to the right was another door.

He went left and found a room inside was a small room for one worker. Another suit was on the table along with a Empty Coffee Cup, and a Pack of Grey Tortoise Fabulous Cigarettes.

And there were multiple drawers and a Terminal.

On the Terminal were 4 entries.

10/24/2077

"We all got escorted into the Vault. Can't believe those Commies actually dropped the Nukes. But we're all fine. We were all able to get in through a hatch above ground, might seem easy to break in but that thing is hard as all get out to break.

Some of us aren't even sure if you CAN break it. Vault-Tec has tried EVERYTHING. Dynamite, Grenades, heck, we even had to get permission to throw a Mini-Nuke on that thing and it didn't even have a dent in it after all that.

As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to worry about."

11/25/2077

"Happy Thanksgiving! This Thanksgiving was great… mostly. Willie ended up vomiting on the Turkey and some of the other food. I'm pretty sure he just ate too much."

2/12/2078

"Big things are happening. 6 people just died, 2 of which were my friends. Vault-Tec said they had nothing to do with it, but I don't believe it. 6 well and healthy people don't just die out of the blue. No pun intended.

This isn't the first time a small handful of people have died. 3 people died a couple of months back, and before that a few days after Thanksgiving Willie died.

It's just too many people have died for this to be a coincidence. Only 37 people came into the Vault including staff. We only have 27 people left in this Vault!

"Ruff!" Dogmeat had Purified Water in his mouth

"Thanks, boy!" Nate drank the water as he read

3/4/2078

"Alright, you thought the last time was bad, this time is worse.

Rick and a couple of other people went to the surface, and when they came back they told us Rick was ripped to pieces by giant Horseshoe Crabs! Giant. Horseshoe. Crabs!

And while they were up their we heard banging on the Vault door, and a giant crab hand came through a hole they made! Hoping we can hold out till Vault-Tec can send help."

"Looks like that didn't happen, eh Dogmeat." Nate said

"(Whine)" Dogmeat said, sadly

Going back into the hallway and going through the door to the right, he found a room with three doors again choosing right he found a armory with nothing fancy in it.

Going back up he found a crew quarters with beds and foot locker all over the place. Strangely, there was a hatch on the floor. But when Nate tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

Going to the last room he found a lab.

Inside were viles full of strange concoctions, and some Mentats labeled, "Special Mentats".

"Huh. Interesting." Nate said

Nate took the Mentats and his head started to hurt, he grabbed on his hair and pulled. Eyes turning red, the veins in his eye becoming very visible.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Nate yelled pulling harder on his hair

He was knocked out.


End file.
